


sparkling benevolence

by zarahjoyce



Series: Jealous!Tametomo Festival [2]
Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealous!Tametomo is my jam, Oops, Shipping fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "That's weird," Tametomo scoffs, waving his phone around as if to prove his point. "It's not like Sena knowsanyonearound here who actually wears a stupid suit and tie, so--""Actually, I do," says Shiguru, never looking up from his script. "When my role calls for it."Tametomo curls his lip at the intrusion.-or, Sena bought something as a gift, not knowing that it will cause Tametomo and Shiguru to somewhat Feel Things And Not Like Them At All.
Relationships: Hayami Sena/Oshikiri Shiguru, Imizu Tametomo/Hayami Sena
Series: Jealous!Tametomo Festival [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	sparkling benevolence

"Sayo-san had this idea that we go out for shopping during her free day, and I agreed! It was really sweet of her to think so and--"  
  
Tametomo glances at Princess Mabushina and Muryou, shrugs, and goes back to playing his mobile game - almost certain that their conversation has _nothing_ to do with him.   
  
Meanwhile Shiguru - who was also at the CARAT base with them - never pauses from reading what looks like a script that was spread on his lap.   
  
"--she bought me ice cream and cake! They were so good. Then, while we're at the coffee shop, Sayo-san got a call from Sena-san--"  
  
Tametomo's ears perk up.  
  
"--who said her practice just ended and she was wondering if Sayo-san was up for some coffee, so Sayo-san told her we were already out--"  
  
Deflating and not knowing why, exactly, Tametomo restarts his game.   
  
"--so we met, and after that Sena-san said she _also_ had to buy a suit and tie and asked if we know anything about buying them--"  
  
"Suit and tie?"  
  
Curiously, Tametomo glances at Princess Mabushina and Muryou again, who, in turn, were looking at him - and it takes him approximately three seconds to realize that _he_ was the one who asked that question out loud.  
  
Oh.  
  
_Shit._  
  
"Yes," the princess replies. "She said she's giving them as a present."  
  
_...Huh._  
  
"That's weird," he scoffs, waving his phone around as if to prove his point. "It's not like Sena knows anyone around here who actually _wears_ a stupid suit and tie, so--"  
  
"Actually, I do," says Shiguru, never looking up from his script. "When my role calls for it."  
  
Tametomo curls his lip at the intrusion.  
  
Muryou raises both his brows.  
  
Princess Mabushina looks at Shiguru, then at Tametomo, all the while holding her breath.  
  
_Silence_.  
  
Then Tametomo makes a show of pocketing his phone, standing, and scratching the back of his head rather fiercely. "So! Are you saying that Sena actually bought the suit and tie _for you?_ "  
  
Shiguru pauses in the middle of turning the page of his script before looking at Tametomo. "No," he replies, stoic as ever. "I never said that."  
  
"But you just--"  
  
"You claimed that Sena doesn't know _anyone_ around here who wears a suit and tie. I merely disputed it," Shiguru says. "I did not, at any point, imply that she bought them for me. _Al_ _though--"_ He lets the word drag on for effect, mostly for Tametomo's benefit, "I will not decline them if she _were_ to give them to me as gifts."   
  
_Silence_.  
  
Tametomo rubs his chin, trying to control himself. "You know what's funny? I'm trying to think of any reason why she'd buy something for you, and I'm not coming up with _anything._ I mean, that's _weird,_ right?"  
  
"Um, Tametomo-san--" Princess Mabushina tries to cut in.  
  
"I saw her clapping for me while you three were watching me shoot some scenes," Shiguru says, his jaw tightening. "Maybe she was impressed with my abilities and thought that a gift will be a good way to express her admiration."  
  
"Shiguru-san--"  
  
Tametomo barks out a laugh too loud to be genuine. "So now you're saying Sena admires _you?"_  
  
Shiguru crosses his arms, looking perplexed. "Why wouldn't she?"  
  
Muryou mimes zipping up his mouth and throwing away the key.  
  
"Um, if I may--" The Princess sounds absolutely distressed by now.  
  
"Because she's _not_ like many women?" Tametomo declares, waving his arms. "And if you think she's acting _just_ like some other fan of yours and giving you gifts because she likes you--"  
  
"I don't," Shiguru replies, standing now - causing Tametomo to straighten himself further. "But now that you've mentioned it, I don't believe that's any of your business... unless it bothers you that she's expressed her admiration for _me -_ and not for _you_."  
  
Tametomo curls his hands to fists. "Why you--"  
  
_"Juru-san!"_ Princess Mabushina cries, surging to her feet. "She bought the suit and tie for Juru-san!"   
  
_Silence_.  
  
"For... Juru?" Shiguru and Tametomo blurt out in unison.  
  
"Yes!" she says, linking her hands together. "Sena-san said that Juru-san needed them for school, but he didn't have any money to buy them - so she offered to give them to him as an advanced birthday present."  
  
_Silence_.  
  
Muryou coughs - though it sounds suspiciously like a laugh. "Sena-san really _is_ kind and supportive, isn't she?"  
  
_Silence_.  
  
"Well," Tametomo says, taking his phone out again. "Well. _I guess_ that kinda makes sense."  
  
"If Juru needs them, then it's just right for Sena to give them to him," Shiguru comments, grabbing his script and browsing through it once more.  
  
"Exactly." Tametomo nods. "I mean, it doesn't have to mean _anything."  
  
_"Hn."  
  
Princess Mabushina exhales loudly in relief.   
  
Muryou then nudges her and whispers, "Good thing you didn't tell them anything about that cologne Sena-san bought for _one_ of them."  
  
She gasps. "How did you--?"  
  
Muryou grins mischievously. "It's a secret." 


End file.
